The Rise of the Fallen
by TeeHeeNiMi
Summary: They play the same game, but hold different goals. One seeks revenge, the other seeks power. A brutal game of survival which somehow stirs up romance between the two. The catch? Only one can be left standing.


A/N: While panning out the story line for "The Spawn of Fanatics" in my head, I came up with two new story plots. I decided to take a week to think each one through (plot twists, character development, etc) and decided I should start working on them. The three genres are EXTREMELY different, but that's the fun of writing! So here it is, Rise of the Fallen.

This story takes place in Medieval Times.

* * *

><p>The government should only exist for the benefit of the people. At least, that's how it should be.<p>

A gust of air gentle caressed the land of Oriden as the hour of dusk was approaching. Each home was secured and locked up. Although all were silent, the sound of clashing swords, the final screams of those mercilessly killed, and crackling wood echoed through the streets. Although not a single soul stirred, all were uneasy with the notion that at any moment, they could fall dead. Although the only scent carried in the air was that of crisp morning dew, the scent of burning wood and flesh, as well as the scent of fresh spilled blood, filled the nostrils of those dreading this day.

The day when Yue, the General of the Imperial Army, has to step down and allow the qualifying process for the next one to begin. Those who aspire for the position must prove their worth, despite their qualifications. Those who qualify must fight for it, despite their aspirations. Everyone knew the dangers of this job. Since the death of the previous king twenty years ago, his brother "temporarily" stepped up and started the unthinkable. A war in a time of prosperity and peace. The country has been at war for twenty years and gone through a number of generals already. Each general as powerful as the previous one. There was no doubt of this because of The Game.

The Game... The mere mention of it was like a taboo. Everyone feared speaking of it, fearing that it act as a jinx and fearing the images that arise with the utter of the name. Despite this, the Game of Qualification was well known among the citizens. Every five years, the corrupted king forces the previous general from his position and holds The Game of Qualification. The Game was designed to test the competitors' deft, strength, and stamina in a way that was fatal. The free-for-all, blood bath preliminary seemed like child's play compared to the game. It was a game of survival; each competitor against the other in an arena that was rigged for torture. Only one would be left standing by the end of it.

Every year, all knew about this day. They just never knew that this year, things will be different.

* * *

><p>The morning approached as the sun's rays began to blanket the land of Oriden. Life soon spilled onto the streets and a steady flow of people coming and going began in the market place. Among the people, a hooded, petite girl with green eyes scanned the area. She held her white hooded cloak tightly above her face with one hand and a basket with the other as she made her way through the crowds to the only stand she trusted with her identity. Next to her was a man that was about a head taller than her with curious blue eyes as deep as the ocean itself. He was wearing a similar cloak and covered his face as well.<p>

"We must hurry, Sakura. It's dangerous for us to be in the town, especially today." the man mumbled to her. His glasses caught a glare, making his eyes hidden behind the blinding light. The girl looked back at her concerned friend and smiled.

"I know, Eriol, but we ran out of food. Plus, I hate being cramped into just one area. It's nauseating." she murmured back at him. He sighed as she pulled down the cloak from her head and picked up the fruit and tested it before placing it into her basket. She proceeded to buy various slabs of meat and fishes before handing copper pieces to the familiar street vendor.

"Sakura! I haven't seen you in a while." the brown eyed female street vendor said as she put the copper pieces away. She had two braided pigtails that dangled on both sides of her face and was wearing a loose, dark green silk dress. Her look was simple, except for a satin cloak that was draped around her shoulders and gold colored ribbons that kept her hair up.

"Hi Chiharu! I see you're dressed up for today. How's the baby?" Sakura grinned at her childhood friend. Eriol was growing impatient next to her, but didn't show it as he kept watch. It really wasn't good that they were out in the open in such a public place, but it was best that he allowed Sakura to get everything out of her system before they went in hiding again. No one seemed to be paying any attention to them that moment, so he figured it was safe.

"Well today IS the day Yue has to step down! Everyone stocks up so they can watch everything without any worry. He's fine. A stubborn one, though. He never listens when I try to teach him math or how to read and write." Chiharu shook her head, then eyed Eriol, who was still examining the grounds. She cocked a brow and ushered Sakura to come closer to her. Sakura leaned as Chiharu placed a hand next to Sakura's ear and leaned in as well.

"So are you two..." Chiharu said suggestively before pulling away and looking Sakura in the eye, who turned red.

"No! Of course not." Sakura shook her head vigorously and waved her hands in front of her. It's not the first time the two were mistaken as a couple, but Sakura still gets flustered at the mention of it. Ever since they started hiding, they've been inseparable. Their relationship was nothing near romantic, though. It was sisterly and brotherly. Chiharu giggled at her embarrassment. Eriol look at the two and cocked a brow.

"Alright then. You two should head off before more people get here. It's not safe for you two today." Chiharu gave Sakura a strict look. Sakura nodded and pulled her cloak in front of her head again before looking back at Eriol and walking away.

"Be safe." Chiharu whispered as she watched the two disappear into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"There were very potential candidates here. I can feel their presence lingering." a girl with red hair said above the city. Most of her hair flowed down to her waist while some twirled in buns on both sides of her head. Her eyes were only slightly darker than her hair and she had a mischievous grin on her face. Next to her was a man with long silver streaks of hair. His eyes were ice cold and had looks that could kill. They were perched on the top of a three story house as they looked down at the market place. The sun was blazing behind them, leaving only silhouettes to be visible. Not many were paying attention to the two.<p>

"Just leave it alone, Ruby Moon. If they're not here anymore, there's no use in pondering over it." the man shook his head before turning away from her direction. She frowned at him.

"I thought you'd want worthy opponents to test you, Yue." Ruby Moon smirked at Yue before stretching out her wings. It cast a shadow in the market place and some were alerted of their presence. Only a few dispersed, though. Most knew that they were safe from The Game. The market place was busy, as Chiharu predicted. People were beginning to stock up on supplies. Some even bought various paints, dyes, and fabrics, no doubt to make souvenirs. The Game wasn't something everyone anticipates for, but it was something to do. In a twisted way, it was the only thing that would bring excitement around anymore. The meaningless war was breaking everyone down and draining them of all ambitions, since everything excess, and sometimes necessary, started to be channeled to the war effort.

"Believe me, I've gone through enough tests to know my worth." Yue replied before spreading his wings as well and taking off. Ruby Moon sighed and followed his leave.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Eriol stopped in front of a humble abode in the outskirts of town. It was a two story cottage with white walls and a dark brown roof that was surrounded by nothing but forest. The frame was made with matching brown planks of wood. Some made diagonals and gave it a more elegant look. There was a light brown door at the center of the first floor and two big windows with wooden shutters, which were currently shut. The second floor had slightly smaller windows on both sides and a smoke was coming out of a chimney cap. Eriol grabbed onto a giant circle hanging in front of the door and banged it against the wooden frame. One of the shutters creaked open and quickly closed before the two heard the shriek of metal against metal.<p>

The door opened and a small girl, whose height only came up to Sakura's nose, greeted the two. She had sea blue wavy hair that reached her waist and cerulean blue pools for eyes. Her skin was fair and her smile was the definition of reassurance. Sakura and Eriol smiled back as they entered, Sakura in front of Eriol. They took off their cloaks and placed it on hooks next to the door. The girl closed the door again and placed the metal bar back to prevent sudden intrusions.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but we were out of flints, so I couldn't start the fire to cook." the girl frowned as Sakura turned back towards her. The girl's face was suddenly the picture of fear.

"It's alright, Kagami. There's still time to make a decent meal. I don't have any flints, but I'll start the fire for you." Sakura beamed at her as she walked to the kitchen. Kagami's face suddenly flooded with relief. She beamed right back and followed Sakura. This short exchange was short lived, though, when Eriol stood in front of them.

"You can't start a fire. Not now. I'll go get flints. You stay here and just prepare the ingredients." his expression was stern as he stared at Sakura. His normally calm eyes had an essence of concern behind them now. Sakura looked right into them, then broke her trace and dashed off to the kitchen. Kagami stayed where she was before the intervention, fearing that she would anger the other home owner.

Eriol spun around to stop Sakura, but by the time he grabbed her shoulder, her hands were cupped and in the center of them, a little ball of fire was dancing.

"What do you think you're doing? You know it's dangerous to use magic right now!" he lectured her. Sakura brushed off his comment and, with her hands still cupped, made her way towards the oven. She opened the mini door to the wood below the cooking area and, with her free hand, blew at the ball of fire. It dispersed and ignited the wood. Sakura smiled contently at her work and closed the door. Kagami was still frozen where she stood, not knowing whether to start cooking or walk away.

"Sakura, you're not making this easier for any of us." Eriol groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He knew that the amount of magic used was insignificant, but even the slightest hint of the extent of their powers could send castle recruiters barging through the doors.

"Calm down. I made sure most of my magic was still masked. I used just enough to make that fire. We're used magic here many times and remained undetected. Today is no different. Now, Kagami, feel free to start. I'll help you out." Sakura smiled. Eriol sighed and walked out of the kitchen. It was clear that she wouldn't listen if he continued, so he figured that he shouldn't bother for now. Kagami hesitantly walked in and started to get out pots and pans. Sakura chopped up some ingredients as Kagami boiled the water and fried garlic and onions. They worked in silence with the exception of Sakura's questions on how to help and Kagami asking for certain ingredients.

"You know, it's only because he cares." Kagami said in such a quiet voice, Sakura wasn't sure if she heard it. Sakura looked up and stopped chopping carrots. She tilted her head and cocked a brow at Kagami, who turned around from the pot full of boiling water. Kagami's terrified expression returned, and Sakura felt guilty about giving her such a look.

"I know. I'm just being stubborn." Sakura smiled at Kagami. Kagami nodded and went back to work. Once everything was chopped or diced, Sakura silently left, desperate to relieve herself of the tension in the air. She made her way up the stairs and paused for a moment in front of Eriol's room. She bit her lip and pondered whether or not she should apologize. Her trance was broken as the door flew open. Sakura jumped at this and was face to face with Eriol, who raised a brow seeing Sakura there.

"I-I-I'm just here to apologize." Sakura managed to say after gaining her composure. Eriol chuckled at her flustered expression and Sakura became at ease.

"It's alright. There's no point in bickering about it now. What's done is done. We have two weeks stuck in here. Might as well make the best of it." he explained. Sakura was happy at his acceptance of her apology, but frowned a little when he mentioned the two weeks. She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded before proceeding to the end of the hall. Normally, Eriol would follow, but he knew that she needed to be alone. He went in the opposite direction and walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sakura softly knocked the door in front of her before opening it. Her head was inside the room and she looked at the room she so often frequented. It was simple enough. There was a twin sized bed at the left side and a queen sized bed at the right. In the middle was a window which shutter was closed. There was a single table beneath the window which had a lamp that illuminated the room. The bed to the right was unoccupied, while the one to the right laid a stoic body. At the person's bedside was a woman whose hands were glowing as she ran it up and down the person's bare chest. Sakura joined the woman and stared at the man infront of her.<p>

"Mizuki, has Touya been getting any signs of improvement today?" Sakura ask the lady beside her. The lady stopped and looked at Sakura. She's answered this questions hundreds of times and Sakura has heard the same answer hundreds of times. She shook her head and Sakura pulled away from her stare to focus back on Touya. Sakura held his large, rough hands in her tiny, frail ones.

"Well, there's always tomorrow." Sakura mumbled, signalling Mizuki to leave. Mizuki understood this exchange; they've been having the same one for the past eight years with little variation.

"He's going to be fine. Just give it time." Mizuki said before standing up and taking her leave. She quietly shut the door behind her.

"Hey Touya. Well I guess today isn't the day, is it?" Sakura asked him as she ran her thumb over the back of his hand. She knew that he wouldn't respond. She's known this for the past eight years, but she kept talking.

"I went out to the market place today and even used a bit of magic. It was thrilling to have a change for once. I know you would kill me if you were awake right now, though." Sakura laughed to herself as she to his face. His body somehow had all the scars and bruises from the first day he was in this coma; a slight knife wound on his right side, a bruise on his left cheek, a cut on the left of his lip, various bruises along his chest, and a small puncture right above his collarbone. Everyone knew the wounds weren't as they seemed, but they knew nothing else about it. She stared at his pale face. She longed for him to make an indication, even the slightest, that he heard her. She longed for a lecture about her stupidity from him. She longed for his eyes to just fly wide open again and for him to call her a monster. A tear silently fell down her cheek as she continued.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I miss mom and dad, though. Sometimes I pretend they're still here. I even helped Kagami in the kitchen today and pretended like she was mom." Sakura's chin whimpered as she chuckled, realizing how foolish her actions sounded. She didn't care. Tears began to come down in little streams.

"She still admires you a lot. I sometimes feel bad about keeping her around. She has so much potential, but insists on staying here. It kills her every time she sees Mizuki coming, though. Can you believe that it's you two have been together for almost ten years now? You should see your son. He looks just like you. He has Mizuki's brains, though. He made the top of his class." the tears fell freely now. She tightened her grip on his hand. The next phrase came out with complete eviction while she looked dead into his closed eyes.

"Things are going to be different from now on. I will get back at them for what they did to you. To all of us."

* * *

><p>AN: Wellll? What do you all think? Like my other story, I know what I'm doing and planned this all out already, so don't worry if things seem unclear now. They're supposed to be until my "unveiling". I somewhat want to start my third one already, but three at a time would make it difficult to choose which one to work on. Again, I have school so updating isn't my top priority. I won't forget to work on them, though! Anyway, review please!


End file.
